1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to store displays and, more particularly, to hanging store displays for providing product and/or service information and/or other information to customers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In commercial establishments, information is often presented to customers via store displays, including hanging store displays. These hanging store displays include, for example, wall-mounted displays and non-wall-mounted displays that hang from a ceiling distant from a wall area. Hanging displays are often used, for example, in grocery stores, drug stores, department stores and the like. In some establishments, hanging displays are located along or in front of isles of product (e.g., food product, etc.) and above the customer""s head-level (i.e., customers may walk under the hanging displays). The displayed information can include, for example, product informations (such as prices, dates, product sources, product characteristics and qualities, advertising, etc.), store information (such as hours of operation, sales information, advertising, etc.), and/or other information.
Typically, this information is replaced, updated and/or changed relatively frequently. For example, product information may need to be changed monthly, weekly, daily, etc., or may need to be changed to accommodate new sales information and/or or other information as needed. The information displayed may be provided, for example, by the commercial establishment and/or by another entity (e.g., an entity or source that sells its product via that commercial establishment). New information to be displayed often has different space requirements and display-type requirements.
Management of displays can be problematic and time consuming. Often, existing systems are costly (e.g., especially where costs are incurred on a multi-store basis, such as for national or regional retailers or chain stores) and have limited versatility and adaptability.
A store display enabling improved versatility, adaptability and/or cost effectiveness is provided. In preferred embodiments, the store display includes a base sheet, a frame and information media supported thereon. The base sheet is preferably fabricated independently of the frame. The base sheet is preferably molded (e.g., injection molded or extruded) and then cut to a desired size. Preferably, after the base sheet is formed, engaging tabs are punched along side edges of the base sheet. The frame is preferably extruded and formed with a receiving channel that engages with the engaging tabs. The information media can include a separate display placard or the like and/or indicia, graphics or the like formed directly on the base sheet.
The above and other aspects will be further appreciated upon review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and claims.